vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost Along the Mississippi
left TV Line | writer = Declan de Barra | director = Michael Grossman | previous = Savior | next = Wild at Heart }} A Ghost Along the Mississippi is the tenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary A SHOWDOWN WITH THE STRIX — In the aftermath of a horrific plan that left Cami dead, Klaus declares war on Aurora and Tristan. Elsewhere, Vincent, who has resumed his role as Regent to the New Orleans witches, is forced to use his magic against his will, while Hayley and Jackson find themselves pawns in Tristan’s twisted game. Finally, after learning that Tristan is in possession of a powerful weapon that could take their family down once and for all, Klaus, Elijah and Freya enact a risky plan that leads to a tense showdown with The Strix. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Trivia *This fight has shown a new side of Elijah. How much is this battle with the Trinity going to affect his position as the moral compass of the group?Narducci: What we're going to try to do is unpack some of Elijah's (Daniel Gilles) history and show you that this nobleman has this pretty interesting fatal flaw.Yes, he has ethics, principles and a code that he follows but you understand that he has a very strict hierarchy where anything can be thrown out the window if it is in service of family. He's done some bad things that he had no reason to do bad things to, but he did it in service of family. Going forward, particularly in one of the first episodes of the new year we're going to see some of Elijah's back story. We're going to examine his relationship with The Strix. We're going to understand that he believes very much in always and forever, and in doing so he may have condemned himself to a very difficult immortal existence. *Who could ever get by Klaus, even if he’s sleeping, and how? That is something that you should be asking. We will definitely reveal the answer and all the details very early in the first episode back. *When will we see the plan to make their “parents” go away start percolating? We will see the chaos of Tristan’s plan in episode 10, the first one back in 2016. The Trinity want to use this medallion which can lock their sires away forever. If the Originals are locked away, they cannot die. This means their sire line cannot die, and an eternal imprisonment for the Originals, which is a fate worse than death. But that is what Tristan (Oliver Ackland) and Lucien (Andrew Lees) and Aurora (Rebecca Breeds) seem to want at the moment. Continuity Body Count Behind the Scenes Cultural References Ghosts of Mississippi is a 1996 American drama film directed by Rob Reiner and starring Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, and James Woods. The plot is based on the true story of the 1994 trial of Byron De La Beckwith, the white supremacist accused of the 1963 assassination of civil rights activist Medgar Evers. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Aurora '(to 'Klaus): "My love! I knew you'd find me." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : Tristan: "Before the night is over, we'll seal them away for all time." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Elijah: "Agreed. After the Serratura has been recovered. Freya's pendant is also missing." : Klaus: "And Finn's mystical essence along with it. So let the imbecile stay lost! Our business today is to finish off the De Martel's!" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now Brother think. Think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate that weapon. A regent." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Vincent....who was once possessed by Finn!" : Elijah: "No. Stay here." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x10 Promo (HD) The Originals - Episode 3.10 - Ghost Of The Mississippi - Extended Promo The Originals 3x10 Sneak Peek "A Ghost Along the Mississippi" The Originals Inside A Ghost Along The Mississippi The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR310a0117b.jpg OR310a0163b2.jpg OR310b0040b.jpg OR310b0169b.jpg Screenshot_2016-01-12-21-08-01-1.png |-|Behind the scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Upcoming Episodes